Listen to Your Heart
by thunderstar101
Summary: Ichigo's relationship with Aoyama did not work because of her Mew identity. After a dare that seemed to be just for fun, Ichigo grows to love the person she thought she hated: her boss, Ryou Shirogane. Don't get too cocky when asking to be dared...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**Well, for now, I've put my other story "Keep Holding On" to a pause. I'm having writer's block there. :/**

**So, currently, I've had a craving to write a RyouxIchigo story, since I started reading/watching Tokyo Mew Mew. :)**

**Hope you enjoy it, RyouxIchigo/Tokyo Mew Mew fans!**

* * *

"Ichigo, truth or dare?" asked Mint.

After a long day of working in the café, Mint was surprisingly nice enough to invite all of us to her house. Zakuro thought we were acting childish, so she didn't bother coming, and she had to meet someone for dinner. Lettuce, Pudding, Mint, and I ate dinner, watched a movie, and had a pillow fight. Now we are all sitting in our sleeping bags in Mint's large bedroom, and we're playing, "Spin the Truths or Dares with a Bottle." Basically you just spin the bottle, and when it lands on someone, you ask them truth or dare. Right now, Mint just spun the bottle, and unfortunately, it landed on me. All eyes were glued onto me, waiting for me to make my decision.

"Alright, dare me, Mint!" I said with courage. Masha was floating around happily. "Dare, dare!" he said joyfully.

Mint just stared at me, and then chuckled evilly. I glared at her.

"Okay, if you insist," said Mint with a wink. "But, promise that you'll actually do it."

I nodded vigorously, not knowing what I was going into.

"I _will _do it, Mint," I said confidently. "Now just tell me the dare!"

"Okay, okay, I was getting there," she snapped at me. She cleared her throat, and then smiled her evil up-to-no-good smiles. "Tomorrow, while we're in the café, I dare you to…"

After five minutes of silence, I sighed in exasperation. She's doing this to me purposely. Stalling time. I stared her down, along with Lettuce and Pudding, until Mint finally decided to speak after she laughed.

"Okay! I dare you to…kiss Shirogane!" she finished.

NYAAA! Kiss Shirogane? My confidence level just went from 100% to – jillion %. Thanks for killing my spirit, Mint…

"KISS SHIROGANE? ARE YOU KIDDING?" I yelled at Mint.

She started laughing with hysteria.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY YOU KNOW!" I exclaimed to her.

"See, I knew you wouldn't be up to it, you scaredy cat," said Mint with a devilish grin.

I stood up. "No, I _will _do it," I said in defiance.

"Prove it to me, tomorrow," retorted Mint.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Lettuce, Pudding, and I jumped, but Mint wasn't surprised at all.

"Come in!" she hollered.

Her maid came in with a tray of bright red strawberries. "Strawberries, Lady Mint?"

She stood up and walked toward her maid, taking the tray from her hands.

"Thank you," she said.

Mint carefully set the tray on the floor as we devoured the strawberries one by one.

"These strawberries are delicious!" exclaimed Pudding with happiness.

"Very sweet," said Lettuce.

"Pretty good, Mint," I said, looking impressed.

"Oh my God, you guys are such pigs," said Mint looking disgusted. "Where are your manners?"

Pudding was balancing two strawberries on her tongue. "This is fun!" cried Pudding happily.

"Now, where were we?" asked Mint. "Oh yeah, you'll do it tomorrow, right Ichigo?"

I felt anger rose and I quickly snapped at her. "OF COURSE I'LL DO IT, MINT!"

Mint looked at me in surprise. "What?" I asked as I ate my tenth strawberry.

There was a pause of uneasiness before she asked something I wished she never asked. "What happen to you and Aoyama?" she asked quietly.

I froze, and then looked down to my lap in silence.

"Ichigo," said Lettuce in concern. "You can tell us."

I managed to look up and see everyone's face. I guess I should tell them…

"I, uh, had to stop it," I began. "The relationship. It wasn't going anywhere, he doesn't know I'm a Mew Mew, so I have to keep lying to him, and he's moving to England to study abroad. It wasn't a good relationship as I thought it would be."

Everyone looked at me in sorrow, especially Mint.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo," said Mint apologetically. "You know, you don't have to do the dare if you don't want to. Lettuce can do it."

Lettuce blushed the moment Mint said that. I shook my head.

"No, its fine, I'll do it," I quickly said. I yawned and laid down on my sleeping bag. "I'd love a challenge anyway. Good night guys." I fell asleep before Mint could say anything.

* * *

"AACHOOO!" I sneezed loudly as I was looking at the data on the computer.

"Someone must be talking about you, Ryou," chuckled Keiichiro with a smile as he was typing.

"Shut up, Keiichiro," I said, playing along with the joke. "Let's continue with the data."

* * *

"Ichigo," I said. But I was too late. She fell asleep. "I feel bad for asking that."

"It's okay, Mint," said Lettuce with a smile on her face. "This shows that you care about her."

"But, I'm telling you, Shirogane probably has a thing for Ichigo," I said softly to Lettuce and Pudding. "He danced with Ichigo at the party, and he's been acting weird around her lately. I'm not lying, haven't you guys noticed?"

Lettuce and Pudding sat there thinking. Then two light bulbs lit up above there heads.

"Yea! Two days ago, I saw he was staring at Ichigo for some reason from the kitchen, and all of a sudden, he tripped on his own feet. And he NEVER trips on his own feet!" exclaimed Lettuce.

"And Shirogane as the Blue Knight wanting to protect her!" yelled Pudding in happiness.

I shook my head. "For the last time, he's NOT the Blue Knight! We told you that like fifty times Pudding! And, yes, I remember that, Lettuce! That was hysterical."

"Wahhh, he is TOO!" wailed Pudding.

Lettuce looked at her watch. "We should sleep now if we want to be at the café on time tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement. "Good idea, Lettuce. Good night guys."

"Night Mint-onichan!" said Pudding.

"Good night," said Lettuce.

Lettuce and Pudding climbed into their sleeping bags, while I climbed into my queen-sized bed. We all fell asleep.

* * *

_It was six o'clock and it was closing time. There were just so many chairs to put back, and the floor was so sticky. I began to clean up, until I noticed everyone already changed and running out the door. _

"_Guys, at least help me clean up!" I yelled._

"_Sorry, my ballet class is in ten minutes," said Mint._

"_I have to go home to feed my brothers and sisters!" wailed Pudding._

"_And, my parents and I are going to see my cousins from America," said Lettuce with an apologetic look. _

_They all quickly ran out before I could say anything._

"_Geez, I'm the one who always get stuck with the cleaning," I mumbled to myself. I started to mop the floor, until I heard footsteps. In came Shirogane. He looked around the room, then stared at me._

"_You alone?" he asked._

_I looked around the room, then back at him. "Yea," I sighed. _

_He came closer to me. I took a step back, not sure of what he's exactly doing. _

"_What do you want?" I exclaimed. _

_In an instant, before I knew what was happening, he was kissing me. I felt myself turning red, and my cat ears and tail popping out. _

"_Shirogane!" I managed to yell, before he quickly stopped and looked at me._

"_Sorry," he said. "Anyway, want to go to the beach?"_

_I stared at him. What? Am I hearing right? First a sorry, and now he's inviting to go to the beach? What is this?_

"ICHIGO-ONICHAN!" yelled Pudding.

I quickly jumped out of my sleeping bag and saw Pudding performing one of her crazy acts in front of me.

"Ichigo, we only have 20 minutes until we have to be at the café, so hurry and get dress," said Lettuce.

I stood up, ran to the bathroom and quickly changed my clothes and brushed my teeth.

"Whew, what a dream! At least that was only a dream," I said to myself. I put my hair up into the usual two pigtails with two red ribbons. I admired my white sundress as I looked at myself in the mirror. Then, I ran out of the bathroom, and all four of us went into Mint's limo. Masha came, too.

"Hey, Ichigo, what were you dreaming about?" asked Mint. "Cause in the middle of the night, I heard you yelling, 'Shirogane!' over and over."

I blushed. Darn it, Mint. How does she always figure out things so quickly? I just shook my head.

"Honestly, I don't remember my dream, Mint," I said confidently.

Mint stared at me in doubt. "Honestly, I bet it _was _about Shirogane," she said. "By the look of your face, it definitely was. Please, you can tell us."

I sighed. Then I looked out the window. We were here. I smiled.

"We're here," I said in triumph. I quickly got out of the car, and ran in to the café before she could ask anything further.

"Geez, that Ichigo," said Mint as she and the rest of them got out of the car.

I was running so fast, that I didn't see where I was going, and I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorry!" I quickly said. I managed to look up. When I looked up, I told myself I wished I hadn't looked up. It was Shirogane.

"What's the rush?" he said.

"Sorry," I quickly said. "I thought I was late." Should I do it now? Maybe later, at the end of the day…

"Well, get to work," he replied in his usual laidback I-don't-care tone. I stomped in anger to the locker room.

"Geez, what am I thinking? How can I _possibly_ like someone like _him_?" I muttered to myself as I changed into my uniform.

* * *

"Geez, that Ichigo," I said as I got out of the car. "Why is she always so stubborn? You know I bet she likes Shirogane."

Lettuce and Pudding got out of the car and followed.

"Ichigo and Shirogane-onichan together!" Pudding exclaimed outloud.

"SHHH!" whispered both Lettuce and I.

"We can't be for sure yet," I said. "But we'll find out! I also want to see if she does the dare."

We all walked into the café.

"This is going to be an interesting day," I smiled.

"Look! Pudding is holding twenty plates on one finger while balancing on a ball!" she says joyfully.

"Wait, Pudding, NOO!" yelled Lettuce and I, but we were too late. Each plate came crashing down, one by one.

"Well, this is another mess to clean," said Ichigo unpleasantly as she came out.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed my first Tokyo Mew Mew story! Don't forget to rate and review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, hello again! **

**I am sorry to leave you guys hanging there! :( **

**I am trying my best to get my writing inspiration back to this story and my other one, **_Keep Holding On_**. Since it's the summer, I get **lazy**. o.O **

**So, enough of me talking, let's get to the story! :)**

* * *

In the morning, things went the same as always. Lettuce, Pudding, and I are doing all of the work, while Mint just sits down and drinks tea and boss us around. Zakuro did not come today because she had a photo shoot for the next _Joy! _Magazine.

I was sweeping the floor and saw Mint taking a sip of her tea. Angered by this, I stomped up to her and stared at her.

"Would you mind helping us set up here, Mint?" I scowled at her. She looked up at me with a smile.

"Well, you know I always have tea at this hour," she said casually after taking a sip. "It's a tradition I've had since I was a child."

Still annoyed at this, I yelled at her. "WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH HELPING THE CAFÉ!"

She took another sip of the tea and said, "Someone has to make sure the tea is good for people to drink. And, if I don't _precisely _have it at this hour, I will have a huge headache. You don't want to see me with a headache, now do you?"

"Aww, poor baby! Well, you know what? SUCK IT UP," I said straight at her. I stomped away into the kitchen to get a towel to wipe the tables. I noticed Akasaka doing his usual baking, while Shirogane just standing there, in his normal position with his arms crossed. He saw me, and then motioned me to come.

"What do you want?" I asked. He pointed at Masha. I quickly grabbed Masha and hugged him near my chest. "What do you want with him?"

He came closer. "Relax, I'm not going to do anything bad to him. Ever since he had been taken captive by the aliens, his system has gotten messed up. From now on, we are going to be taking weekly check-ups on him."

I sighed. "Fineee…go on, Masha."

I reluctantly let go of Masha and he flew to Shirogane's shoulder. He smiled and walked away. As soon as he left, anger filled inside me. Great, just great. I'm doing all of the work AGAIN, and _he _does this to me. How the heck am I suppose to do this freaking dare?

As these angry thoughts were swarming through my head, I looked at Akasaka. He just finished his new cake. He looked up at me and smiled one of his warm and caring smiles.

"Oh, hello Ichigo-san," he said politely. "Would you like to try my new green tea ice cream cake with a smooth chocolate filling in it?"

My anger left immediately and I grinned a foolish big smile. "Sure! Thank you, Akasaka-san!" He sliced a piece of cake, put it on a plate, and gave it to me with a fork. I happily took it and sat down in the table in the kitchen. I ate in peace and forgot all the stress and anger I had before. I was so immersed into the cake, that I didn't noticed Akasaka leaving the room.

* * *

In the lab, I attached the helmet to Masha's head. I carefully checked to make sure all wires were plugged in correctly, especially the ones connected to Masha's head.

"Is everything ready?" asked Keiichiro.

I double-checked everything, then nodded. "It's ready," I said with confidence.

"First, we'll see if there is any evidence of chimera animals," said Keiichiro.

He typed some passwords into the computer, then pressed the enter button. Data filled the screen, showing no presence of any chimera animals. Then, a video popped up.

"You got everything from here, right Ryou?" he asked as he stood up.

"Yup, of course I do, Keiichiro," I replied as I took his chair. "You can go back and finish the baking."

He smiled and walked out of the lab. As soon as he left, I clicked the play button and watched the video enlarge itself.

"_Ichigo, truth or dare?" _I heard Mint's voice say. On the computer screen, it appears that Masha had recorded a video of the sleepover that Mint had yesterday.

"Good job, Masha," I said softly with a smile. I chuckled as I watched the rest of the video.

…ten minutes later…

I just sat in my chair, aimlessly staring at the computer screen. So, Ichigo's dare is to kiss _me_. What a coincidence. I shivered as I exit out of the video. I laughed because the video was funny, but I also became angry at the fact that they even talked about how I tripped over my own feet! I thought no one saw that! I snapped out of my thoughts and noticed Masha's check-up was still going on. After another five minutes, it was done. I carefully removed the helmet from Masha's head. He flew around happily, saying one thing over and over.

"Ichigo likes you! Ichigo likes you!" he chorused repeatedly.

"You can go back, Masha," I said softly, ignoring his chant. He flew out of the lab happily. I slowly walked out of the lab and up into my room. I closed the door and quickly removed my shirt. I threw it angrily onto my bed.

"Ugh! What's wrong with you, Ryou?" I rasped to myself. I combed through my hair in anger, then I threw my hands up in defeat.

"I fell for Ichigo," I admitted in defeat.

I don't know why, but there's something about her that I like. Ever since she came…but then when Aoyama was there, she'd go CRAZY and I mean CRAZY over him. Now that I found out that he's studying abroad in England, that made me happy. Yes, this is my chance! But, I'm also upset because Ichigo won't be her cute self anymore.

I opened the shades and stared out at the window.

"The sun's setting," I said to myself. "That means the café is about to close."

* * *

I greeted the last customers goodbye as they left the café. As I was outside, I noticed the sun setting. I sighed.

"Clean up time," I muttered to myself. "And no one's gonna help me again." I walked back into the café to see all the chairs neatly on top of the tables. The floors were also nicely polished.

"When did this happen?" I said to myself. "Everything is so clean!"

I walked back into the kitchen to return my cloth until I saw Masha floating around happily.

"Oh, hey you're back!" I said happily.

"Masha's back! Masha's back!" he chorused in joy.

I smiled and laughed as I threw the cloth onto the counter. Then I stopped and realized something. Where was everyone? Did they leave?

"Oh noo," I said. I ran into the locker room and indeed, all of them have left. Their uniform was placed promptly into their locker. As I opened my locker, I saw a small note fall out and onto the floor. I picked up the paper and it read:

_Ichigo,_

_We cleaned up so that you won't have to. Besides, good luck with the dare! ;)_

_-Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding_

_P.S. From Lettuce- Mint actually mopped the floor. :O_

_P.S. from Mint- If you don't do the dare today, you always have tomorrow! ;)_

I clapped happily. Finally, Mint actually did something! I wished I was there to see it though. I sighed as I got out of my uniform and into my white summer dress. I put up my hair with the two red ribbons and left the locker room. Masha followed behind.

I walked back into the kitchen and into the dining area. As I was about to leave, I noticed that there was tea all over the floor. I stomped my way back to the kitchen and yanked the mop and bucket out of the closet. I began to mop and muttered in anger.

"Damn you Mint!" I rasped to myself. "I seriously thought you cleaned up this time!"

As I was finishing with the mopping, I heard footsteps coming. My heart started to beat faster. If that's Shirogane, I'm running the HECK OUT OF HERE. I nervously turned around and became relieved. It was Akasaka.

"Oh, hello Ichigo-san," he said very calmly. "You did a good job today."

"Oh, um, thanks, Akasaka-san," I replied, not sure where this was leading to.

He went into the kitchen and began washing the dishes. Thoughts swarmed through my head. This is my chance! I can just run up and do the dare! No one will know! And, I have to give Shirogane a piece of my mind while I'm at it!

I dropped the mop and bucket into the closet and quickly ran up the stairs before Akasaka could notice.

…

After five flights of stairs, I made it to the wooden door of Shirogane's room. The door was slightly opened, so I decided to look through the small opening.

…I wished I hadn't…

There was Shirogane, just standing by the window and looking at the sunset. What made me nervous though was that, he was shirtless. I felt myself turning red and my heart suddenly beating faster. No, this can't be, I told myself. I can absolutely NOT fall in love with this arrogant man! I quickly backed away from the door to make sure that he doesn't see me.

…I shouldn't have backed away…

I fell clumsily on my behind with a loud thump. Well, so much for my cat genes. Cats are supposed to be graceful and sneaky, yet look at me now.

"Oww," I said out loud in habit.

I quickly covered my mouth. Oh no, he's gonna find out I'm here. I should run, I thought to myself. Run back down and into the locker room, and act as if nothing had happened.

…but my body wasn't moving. It didn't feel like getting up and running down. I sat there like an idiot and saw the door creaked open. Shirogane popped his head out. His eyes went straight to me. They were eyes of shock.

"Ichigo?" he questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhh…" I started, trying to come up with an excuse. What am I suppose to say? 'Oh, I don't mean to bother you, but I was dared to kiss you, so I hope you don't mind.' Like he'll believe that…

"If you were peeping on me, then go finish the clean up," he said in a cold tone.

"EHH!" I exclaimed in embarrassment as I jumped up. "I was NOT peeping on you! And the clean up's done!"

"Then what exactly were you doing here?" he yelled back in anger.

"Umm…" I looked down at my sandals, feeling some red surfacing to my face. Then I felt a tear falling from my right eye. I can't do this, I told myself. Just run to the locker room, grab my bag, and go.

I turned around and ran, but I felt a hand grab my wrist.

"Ichigo," he said softly. He quickly turned me around and lung me towards him. I didn't realized what had happened until I saw that our lips met. My eyes widened in shock, and then they slowly closed. Shirogane's arms were wrapped around my waist, while my hands went around his neck and onto his bare back.

I actually kind of like this…I don't want it to end…

Wait, what am I thinking? I cannot, absolutely NOT fall in love with Shirogane!

He stopped, let go, then looked at me.

"Dare, completed, huh?" he ended.

NYAA?

"WHAT?" I yelled in shock. I jumped back. Dare completed? Does he know?

I had embarrassment and a shock look written all over my face. He just smiled and chuckled. "Well, dare or not, I still love you."

Wait, does he mean this? Seriously? I just stared at him, feeling dumbfounded.

"Even though you're always so clumsy though," he ended with a little laugh.

"I am not clumsy! You're the clumsy one!" I retorted back at him, forgetting my thoughts of how he found out about the dare. "You're the one who tripped over your own feet!"

"Ehh," he said in embarrassment. "I-I…did not…trip over…my own feet."

I laughed. "Sure you did. Well, I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

I smiled at him, and then ran down the hallway and down the stairs.

Mission accomplished!

I was running down the stairs in excitement that I did not see where I was going. I bumped into someone, who was going up the stairs, and I tumbled onto the floor, with my back hitting the floor. That person fell on top of me, but then I realized something was not right…

Apparently he couldn't stop his fall, so his lips fell onto mine while his hands tried to grasp the floor. I felt my face burning. I can't believe I kissed two people in one day! This was not supposed to happen!

He quickly stood up in embarrassment, and then knelt beside me with a hand extended towards me.

"Are you okay, Ichigo-san?" that kind familiar voice asked.

I looked up at his face. My face was filled with horror. I can't believe I kissed _Akasaka_. I reluctantly grabbed his hand and he helped me up.

"I am so sorry, Akasaka-san," I quickly said. "I wasn't looking, and I was rushing because my parents may be wonderin-"

"It's okay, Ichigo-san," he said softly. "We all make mistakes. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea," I said, sounding a bit relieved. "See you tomorrow."

I grabbed my stuff and walked through the door. Masha followed behind.

What the heck just happened today?

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Whoa, Ichigo, what just happened?**

**Lol, anyway, hope you guys enjoy! You know what to do! **

**I'll try my best to update ASAP! **

**Thanks for everything you guys do! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, hello my fellow readers! I'm really sorry to leave you hanging there... :(**

**So, I just got back into the swing of re-reading and watching Tokyo Mew Mew, and I found my inspiration again! Hopefully, the chapters will come a LOT faster. You do not have to wait a year for the next chapter. XD **

**Thanks to those that added this to their favorites and story alerts, and that reviewed. I greatly appreciate them. :)**

**Well, without further ado, here's chapter 3! It may be a bit dull, but I promise to bring more in the future chapters!**

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE AMAZING TOKYO MEW MEW CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO REIKO YOSHIDA AND MIA IKUMI. _

* * *

...

As I was walking out of the café, my head was spinning. What _just _happened today? I'm still trying to piece things together. First, I kissed a shirtless Shirogane (who loved me back surprisingly, but who knows, he could've been his sarcastic self again!) and then, I fell and accidentally kissed Akasaka-san (out of all people!). So, overall, does that mean I'm dating Shirogane? The thought of that made me cringe, but I shook that feeling away. I've been mistreating him all this time, and he still managed to love me! I've been so oblivious to all of this. I guess I kind of owe it to him; plus, he's not _that_ bad looking. I giggled to myself as I was walking home. But, that was only a dare...well, I'll just see what happens.

Masha was floating happily around me until he suddenly stopped. "Chimera animal! Chimera animal!" he cried with a worried expression. Eh? A Chimera animal at this hour? In the next moment, I see a peaceful, stray dog crossing the street. Suddenly, it rages and transforms in a huge beast! Ugh, I have to fight a Chimera animal right after work!

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis!" I shouted. Within the next minute, I transformed into Mew Ichigo.

"You Chimera Animal! How dare you further ruin my day! For your evil actions, I will make you pay! I am here to defend the future of the Earth, nya!" I chant my usual introductions. The beast charged at me, but I jumped high into the air to avoid his charge. Whew, good thing dogs cannot fly.

"Strawberry Bell!" I yelled and out came my Strawberry Bell, my one and only weapon. "Ribbon Strawberry…Check!" I cried out and aimed at the Chimera Animal. The beams hit the beast and soon, it became a normal, stray dog again. Masha retrieved the soul of the Chimera Animal. "Retrieve, retrieve!" he chanted happily after retrieving it.

I transformed back to normal. Where were Kisshu and the other aliens? Well, at least they weren't here causing unnecessary havoc. Though, I am wiped out from just defeating that one Chimera animal! I could no longer feel my legs; they were like jello. My head is now literally spinning, and soon, everything before me blacked out. I thought I heard a faint "Ichigo!" behind me, but I could not tell.

* * *

...

...

I never really took walks after work in the café, but tonight, I felt the need to take one. I needed to clear my head. Of course, I decided to confess my feelings to Ichigo today. I didn't confess them properly, however, for it was done in an odd situation. As I was walking away from the café, I heard a Chimera animal roaring in the distance. The first thought that came to my head was Ichigo.

I hurriedly ran around the corner and down the street. I saw a great beam of light that forced me to stop. In a minute, I saw the parasite of the Chimera animal being retrieved by Masha and Ichigo transforming back to normal. I noticed that she didn't look too well. By impulse, I ran towards her and called out "Ichigo!" When I arrived, I made it on time, because I was able to catch her in my arms. "Hang in there, Ichigo!" I whispered to her with a worried expression. I carried her in my arms and ran to her house. Wow, she's a lot heavier than she looks. Whoops, if I told her that, she would have a fit! I remember telling her that the first time I met her. I chuckled to myself at that memory as I arrived at her front door. Her mom opened with a shocked expression.

"Um, who are you?" she asked with skepticism. I figured she'd be wondering why a tall, skinny blonde guy is carrying her daughter home.

"I'm Ryou Shirogane, Momomiya-san," I said with a small bow. "I run the café she works at."

"Oh, I see," she said with a sigh of relief. She probably thought I harmed Ichigo. "What happened to her?" she said with great concern as she looked at Ichigo.

"I was taking a walk from the café, and I saw her faint, so I was quick enough to catch her," I said casually.

"I'm glad you made it in time! Is she okay?" she asked with concern.

"She'll be okay," I reassured her as I smiled.

"Oh, her room is upstairs by the way. It is the first door on the left," Momomiya-san said as she pointed a finger up the stairs.

"Thank you, Momomiya-san," I bowed. "No, thank YOU, Shirogane-san," her mom said with a grateful smile.

I walked up the stairs and into her room. Once in there, I gently placed her onto her bed and tucked her in. Masha slowly floated beside her and tucked himself into bed.

_Hmmm…I don't think Ichigo would like to sleep with her ribbons on. However, if I pull them off, she might wake up…what the heck, Ryou, just pull them off slowly!_

I went with my gut and slowly tugged at Ichigo's ribbons. It took me about five minutes for each ribbon, but her hair finally fell free from the ribbons. Wow, she looks even more beautiful with her hair down. However, she didn't even wake up from all my tugging! She really is a heavy sleeper.

I looked at my watch. _9:18 PM_. Keiichiro must be looking for me. Just as I was about to creep out from the room, my phone rang. _Damn it, Keiichiro! Ichigo is going to wake up for sure! _I bolted to the one and only window that was in the room, opened it, jumped out of it, closed it, and jumped from her roof and onto the ground. By the time I hit the ground, I picked up the phone and was running back to the café. "Keiichiro! What's the rush?" I asked with impatience.

"Where have you been, Ryou? I found new data on a source of Mew Aqua! Come quick!" Keiichiro hurriedly spoke. Mew Aqua! That thought quickly snapped me back to reality. I continued running and turning in the streets until I made it back to the pink castle café.

…

"So, we don't know for sure if the Mew Aqua is there," I concluded after spending hours on the data. Keiichiro nodded. "The Tokyo Bay is so large, that it takes an enormous cargo ship six to ten days to circle the whole bay. Imagine how long it'd take for us to circle it with our small speedboats," Keiichiro wondered.

"Well, their bodies react with the Mew Aqua, correct?" I asked to make sure. Again, Keiichiro nodded. "We saw what happened with Lettuce's body when we were on vacation," I continued.

"We have to get there before the aliens come," Keiichiro stated with concern in his voice. I nodded. "We'll let the girls know tomorrow and sail in the harbor after lunch," I ordered. Just as I was about to leave the lab, Keiichiro asked, "What were you doing out of the café, Ryou?"

I froze at the door. "Can't a guy take a walk out of the café once in a while?" I asked in annoyance.

"Ryou," Keiichiro said with an uneasy tone, "you've been acting strange lately. Care to explain?"

…

"I see," he commented after I explained my predicament. "You know, Ryou, I knew that you love Ichigo since the first day she came here. I didn't do anything though, because I didn't want to jump to conclusions, so I left it alone. However, you've been odd lately."

I looked back at my week. I tripped over my own feet after staring at Ichigo for too long. I've been thinking more about her lately, which caused me to zone out of Keiichiro talking about the Mew Project. I sighed in exasperation. I told him everything, except I excluded the fact that we kissed outside my room. He doesn't need to know that. Plus, I'm not even sure that kiss confirmed our relationship. For all I know, she could still have feelings for that Aoyama kid!

"Just tell her how you feel tomorrow after we search the Tokyo Bay," Keiichiro advised. I smiled. Thank goodness I have Keiichiro here. He was my only friend when I was growing up. At school, I would always get beaten up because of my intelligence. I'm glad I could rely on Keiichiro.

"Thanks, Keiichiro," I said as I walked out of the room. "Don't stay up too late."

"I won't," he replied with a chuckle.

* * *

...

...

I slowly opened my eyes as a bright ray of sunlight entered my room. The ray of the sunlight shone on my Mew pendant, making it gleam brightly on my night stand. I managed to get up from my bed. Just as I was getting up, Masha floated around chanting happily, "Ichigo's awake! Ichigo's awake!"

"Morning to you, too, Masha," I said sleepily with a yawn. When I got out of bed, I noticed that I was still in my white summer dress from yesterday.

_Wait, what had happened last night? How did I get tucked into my bed? _

I replayed last night's events in my head. It stopped at the moment I fainted after defeating the Chimera Animal. _Why can't I remember what happened last night?_

I slowly climbed out of my bed and changed from my white, wrinkled summer dress into black shorts, a purple blouse with a black ruffle on the collar, and gray knee high socks. I noticed that my red hair ribbons were neatly placed on my night stand. I don't remember removing them. Who could've done it? Mom? Dad?

I tied them on and made my way downstairs to eat breakfast. I looked at the clock hanging in the dining room. _8:30 am. _When I sat down at the table, my mom was bringing a bowl of rice and a plate of mackerel to the table.

"Morning, Ichigo," she said with her caring smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmm, better," I replied as I grabbed the bowl of rice and my chopsticks.

"When you go to the café today, you should thank Shirogane-san for bringing you home last night," my mom said with a smile.

I froze as I was about to bite into a piece of mackerel. NYAA? I could feel my face burning after my mom said that. SHIROGANE? I quickly finished my rice and mackerel and bolted out the door. "Bye, Mom, I have to go!" I was out the door before she said anything.

Masha floated beside me as I was walking to the café. Nyaa, what is happening? Shirogane carried me home last night? How did I end up in this mess with him?

It's been three months since Aoyama-kun left for England. I wonder how he's doing. Well, I never expected our relationship to go on for that long; I was expected to get rejected the first day I asked him to go to the Red Data Animal exhibit. I replayed all the memories I had with him: from the first day to me as a cat at his house to our daily arguments to my lying and finally to the day he left for England. Well, I hope he finds someone in England. He deserves someone better than me.

I sighed. At least I got over him. Just as I was thinking, I see a kid running with his pet iguana…wait, iguana? Who has a pet iguana? Anyway, he tripped over a stone and the iguana fell out of his hands. The iguana fell onto me, and PLOP! his lips were onto mine. At that moment, I could feel myself turning into a cat. NYAAA? Why am I a cat? When I kissed Shirogane and Keiichiro yesterday, I didn't turn into a cat…what is going on? The last time I turned into a cat was when I got excited during one of my dates with Aoyama-kun. That was when I was taken to his house.

I didn't know what to do, so I just ran. I ran without knowing where I was going. I slowly stopped in an empty alley and rested. Being a cat is tiresome. Everything looks so much bigger than before.

"My life is over," I purred sadly to myself. Just as I meowed and purred, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey, Cutie, long time no see! Your life is not overrrrr, you could spend it with MEEEEE!" I turned around to find the fat yellow cat standing behind me. NYAA! I can't believe they have stalkers in cat world! "You want a KISSSSSSSS?" he slurred.

"No thank you!" I meowed angrily at him. The fat yellow cat was already gripping onto my shoulders, so I could barely move. NYAAA, I do NOT want to kiss him! Just as he was nearing my face, a gray cat jumped in front of me and scratched the fat yellow cat's face.

"Ahhh, Mommyyy!" he cried. The small gray cat turned around to face me. Alto? What was he doing here?

"Follow me!" he shouted. I ran after him, glad to be out of the alley away from that fat yellow cat. We ran to the park where I used to meet Aoyama-kun. "Here should be good," said Alto, after we stopped.

"Thank you, Alto, again," I meowed gratefully. Alto was walking away until he stopped. "Wait, I forgot something," he said, as he was approaching me.

"Wait, wh-," I said, but was interrupted when Alto grabbed and kissed me. This is the second time Alto kissed and saved me! I really have to do something for him. After the kiss, I was back to my human form.

"See ya," Alto said as he was walking away. Just as he was walking away, I picked him up.

"Alto, you were always there for me whenever that fat yellow cat appeared," I said to him as he tried to jump out of my grasp. "You basically appear every time I'm in trouble when I'm a cat. You're like the Blue Knight. No, that's not right. Well, I need to thank you. So, how about I treat you to a can of cat food? Alright, let's go." I smiled happily to myself as I was walking with Alto fussing in my arms. After a couple of steps, I heard a familiar voice. And it wasn't Alto's.

"It's at the limit," that voice said. "What?" I said in wonder. In the next moment, Alto was transforming. The light was so bright that I fell backwards and lost my grip from Alto. My eyes were closed due to the brightness of the light. When I opened them, I noticed a familiar blue-eyed face looking over at me.

"I'm out of time," Shirogane said. What? Shirogane is Alto? My face was burning, no doubt about that. "Yo, how are you? Just kidding," he said with his usual smile as he got up. I slowly got up, too.

"Wait, how are you Alto?" I questioned him, demanding to have an answer. So all this time, I've been kissing Shirogane…?

"I'll explain when we get back," he said, avoiding the question. "Come, you have work to do in the café."

Hmph! He's his same self! I followed behind him as we were approaching the café. Ah!

"Shirogane?" I called out to him. He turned around. "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing my confused expression.

"Um," I began, "When I kissed you yesterday, I didn't turn into a cat. However, today, an iguana kissed me, and I turned into a cat. Why did that happen?"

Shirogane just looked at me, as if I was crazy. Then, I noticed he was trying to think of a reason why that happened.

"Hmmm, good question," he finally said after a couple of minutes. "Since your power has improved so much, your cat genes are increasing as well."

"What am I going to do about it?" I asked with concern and impatience.

"So, you're wondering if you'll turn into a cat if a human kisses you, right?" he questioned without turning around. Um…not exactly what I was asking, but sure…

Then, I noticed that Shirogane turned around and was approaching me. When he stopped, I noticed that we were only a few inches apart. I'm starting to get nervous. What is he going to do? He lifted my face up so that I was able to see his pure blue eyes. Wow, I could get lost into those eyes…

"Want to try it?" he asked me with a sincere expression. "Kiss me…"

What…? What is happening, nya?

...

...

...

...

* * *

...

**Well, that's Chapter 3 for you! Remember to review! :)**

**Thank you for being patient with me (seriously, it's been a little over a year). I promise to have the next chapter updated ASAP! **

**Thanks again! :D**


End file.
